And so He Returns
by the-tangoing-mango-addict
Summary: S7, before Potential. My uptake on what happened as soon as Buffy goes to save spike from the first and what happens afterwards.Chapter 11 is up! Chapter 13 is in the makes. Ch. 1 REVISED much better now Please read and review as always!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back so soon….

It was around midnight, and Willow, Anya, and Xander had been impatiently waiting for Buffy who had yet to return from "the mission". They had already sent the Potentials to sleep, but due to the lackage of one Buffy and the serious demeanor the slayer had left the house, there was no way that they were actually sleeping. Sure enough, soft voices were drifting down from upstairs:

"I'm not sure, but what if this has to do with the First. It would definitely explain why Buffy isn't home yet, with it being so dangerous and all", Molly stated. She flipped over in her sleeping bag and propped herself up on her elbows, hands tucked away under her chin. She looked at the other girls lying on the floor.

"No way, Buffy would have first off told us and secondly she would have brought us with, a least to watch, you know, kind of like the turok-han showdown, right?", Chloe said, slightly unsure.

"Well Willow mentioned someone… an ally or somethin'. His name was Spike if I seem to recall correctly. Does it tell any of you anything, 'cause I'm kinda drawing a blank here".

"Kennedy, you sure it was Spike, the name I mean", Vi said insecurely. Kennedy paused for a moment as if to think and then nodded her head.

"When I was in training, my watcher listed a couple of dangerous and old vampires. Spike, also known as William, the Bloody, was on it. I can't remember anything else though…", Vi continued," But, Buffy wouldn't bring a vampire in here, not with what's going on, would she?" Fear was now apparent in Vi's voice.

Rona put a comforting arm around Vi's shoulder, "Don't worry. Buffy wouldn't do anything that would hurt us, I think. Would she?"

Rona bit her lip and looked at the other Potentials worried faces. Only then did they realize how little they actually knew about Buffy's personality and with that little tid-bit out in the open, it scared them even more.

The chatter continued upstairs, though slightly more subdued and solemn, even as someone knocked on the door. Anya, Xander and Willow rushed to open it and saw Buffy with a fairly beaten up Spike limply leaning on Buffy's shoulder. By the looks of it, Spike had been tortured mercilessly for hours on end. His eyes were so swollen he could barely see anything, and just standing seemed like an impossible task at the moment.

"Willow, Anya go make sure the Potentials are sleeping and close their door. I don't want them to go all Curious George on Spike. Or at least not right now", Buff said quietly. Willow nodded in agreement and dragged Anya along with her upstairs towards the room where the girls were "sleeping". The vampire winced with every small step he took, as Buffy led him towards the couch in the living room.

"Xander, go get some bandages and disinfectant from the bathroom. They're under the sink," Buffy commanded. But Xander just stood there, unmoving.

"Xander, get over yourself and do as I say just for once!", Buffy silently shouted at Xander impatiently. He just nodded, rage and anger burning in his eyes. After his hasty exit, Buffy succeeded in her previous task and managed to lay the currently unconscious Spike on the couch. She pushed back a few of his bloodstained tendrils as his eyes opened just the slightest bit.

"Hey," Buffy whispered tenderly.

"You came," he wheezed, his voice rough as if he had swallowed sand

"Yes, I came. Couldn't just leave you there."

"Buffy."

Buffy noticed Spike slipping back into unconscisnious and motioned to Xander to hurry up. He placed the rather large first aid kit next to the couch, keeping his distance.

"Thanks, mate" Spike just barely coughed out.

"I am not your mate. And that just sounded to weird for words", Xander said, going towards Anya who had returned from upstairs.

"Anya, why don't you help Buffy? I've been awake the last 48 hours being worried sick about Buffy facing the Turok-Han and then infiltrating the First's liar for some stupid vampire. I'm goin' home for some well deserved shod-eye ", he said grabbing his coat and was about to leave when Anya retorted," As if you were the only one worrying about Buffy's well-fare along with all the Potential's impending death wish, Harris. You are so-"

"Problems," Buffy asked, wishing to make her ignored prescense known, seeing asthe ex- almost-married couple were arguing as if she wasn't there at all.

"No, Harris was just about to leave now," and Anya furiously grabbed the alcohol and gauze from Buffy's hands and stormed off to tend to Spike's wounds. Xander on the other hand had already made it half way to his car.

The petit blonde sighed as she sat next to Anya who had started to sanitize the open wounds meticulously.

"Anya, you should probably go home too. It's late", Buffy said and momentarily Anya was gone as well.

"No need telling me twice", was the last thing heard before she left the Summer's houshold.

She had picked up a cloth and dipped it into a bowl of water. She wrung it out and carefully started to dab off the dry blood on Spike's chest. She noticed three symbols cut into his chest and realized that the blood they had seen on the round wheel in the basement, was his blood.

"Buffy", he rasped once more.

"Shh, rest now. Talk later". She continued to survey the damage the First's minion had caused the vampire. Scars littered his arms and chest. Buffy knew that she had yet to deal with his manged legs and took a pair of sissiors from the med-kit.

Gentle she cut and pulled the jeans fabric from his calf. Unfourtunately, it ripped open old wounds making it all the more painful for Spike.

How can someone cause another being so much pain, she wondered silently. The slayer was forced to think of herself. Hadn't she been the one to use and abuse the vampire just last with no thought at all to what damage it may casue him? Hadn't she been the one to beat him to bloody pulp just because he was trying to help her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how very wrong their relationship had been. Oh, what she would give to take it all back.

When the slayer had finally finished cleaning and bandaging Spikes wounds he liked rather frail and damaged to say the least. As carefully as she could, Buffy carried the resting vampire upstairs into her bed room.. Gently she laid him down on her bed, making sure not to hurt him in the process and softly said, "G'night" before leaving him to rest in the empty room.

She walked into the kitchen exhausted and sat herself into a chair next to Willow.

"Back so soon," Willow said sarcastically, trying to amuse Buffy, but she failed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my mind, no wait, not even that much…

Hey guys…. you know what to do…R and R….

Kali

**Chapter 2: Saving the World before Breakfast:**

Back in the potentials room:

"Guys, I think Buffy's back." Kennedy whispered to the others excitedly. They had quieted down to hear what was being said, but all they heard were mumbles.

"Yup, she's definitely back, 'cause that is the most whispering the Scoobies had all night…well", Molly stopped to think and continued," Except when Anya and Xander were fighting about-"

"Shush, someone is coming", Vi whispered and all the girls instinctively crawled into their sleeping bags and pretended they were sleeping.

A small shadow now stood in the light and closed the door behind her. Kennedy immediately recognized her as Willow even through one eye.

"Look guys, I know you aren't sleeping. You know we can hear you all the way downstairs. And I am not mad at you", Willow said," It's really late and tomorrows a big day. You start your field training, so you really should get some sleep." By this time all the lamps in the room had been turned on and the girls were all sitting upright.

"Is Buffy back?" Molly asked.

"Yes she is. She said she is fine and that you should go to sleep. You guys can gossip about past events in the morning", she said now turning the lamps off and leaving the room closing the door behind her. She paused and seconds later she heard talking once more.

She opened the door just a crack and sing sang "Good night girls". After that there was no more of the teenage chatter to be heard.

Willow walked downstairs to find that everyone had left the hallway and the living room, so she walked into the kitchen and sat into a chair by the counter.

Shortly thereafter Buffy reappeared from the basement and plopped herself into the nearest chair herself. _"She looks exhausted", _Willow thought to herself. _"Maybe I should cheer her up."_

"Back so soon…" Willow asked sarcastically, but failing in cheering up Buffy.

The slayer gave her a glare and went upstairs to bed.

"Well, I guess someone had a bad day", the Wicca said making her way to rest as well.

7:00AM the next morning:

Buffy's along with everyone else's alarm clock went off at seven on the dot. The only person who was still sleeping was Spike. Buffy kept thinking, _"Of all people, he should get to sleep in"_, but mostly she wanted to hold off introductions as long as possible or until necessary. She wasn't exactly sure how the potentials would react to having a 120-something-year-old serial killer vampire in the house, seeing as they were already mildly surprised to find a hostage tied to a chair apon their arrival.

Andrew was already up and had put his chef hat and apron on and tried to make waffles, failing miserably.

"Buffy", he complained," the waffle maker isn't working. What should I do?" Andrew stood there desperately looking for an answer arms that ended with mittens folded across his chest. His patheticness made Buffy giggle. "Well then make cakes", Buffy answered in between laughs.

"This is no laughing matter. This is a life and death situation. I mean what if the slayer line was eliminated through hunger…I don't know what I would do!"

This time Buffy couldn't suppress her laughter and even shed a few tears.

"Fine, then. Cake it is, but I am just saying that cake is not a good way to start a Slayer's day, and is defiantly not part of a complete breakfast…" he said, his voice becoming fainter as he walked away.

Suddenly shouts were to be heard from upstairs and Buffy, thinking it was Bringers attacking the house, came rushing upstairs with a sword, poised for a fight. The weapon was quickly lowered, when the slayer realized it was Rona and Molly fighting over the bathroom next.

"You hogged the bathroom for a frickin' hour yesterday, Molly!"

"As if, I remember distinctly, that you looked at yourself in the mirror for like, forever!"

"Yeah, it's called braiding my hair", Rona objected, pointing to a braided lock of hair.

The bickering rapidly evolved into a catfight, which was only interrupted by Buffy's arms.

"Girls", she looked at Molly, "Girls", she looked at Rona," I far as I know, both of you have been spending a lot of time in the bathroom doing whatever, but other people live in this house too. I think everyone should go before you two! Don't you agree Vi, Kennedy, Chloe? "

There was much nodding in approvement and Vi hurried into the bathroom before any one else had the chance to.

"There we go, saving the world, again! And that before breakfast. Wow!" Buffy said happily walking down the stairs once more, "Breakfast will be ready at eight."

"What's going on? I'm awake, I'm here…" said a sleepy Willow in PJ's.

"Nothing you should worry your pretty, little head about. Nothing at all", Kennedy reassured Willow.

Well that was the second chapter, I know the story is kind of slow, but no worries, it will speed up soon. Spike's playing a large part next chappie, and much spuffyness shall follow, soon….

Also PLEASE, I beg of you, READ AND REVIEW! I am new at fanfiction and would like to improve, so tell me what you think (about character personality, plot, etc…)

Kali


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Look I own diddly squat, ok….Though that would be a perfect prezzie….

**Chapter 3: Potentially Curious:**

Everyone had finished eating breakfast, and Buffy had planned to start training with the SIT around 10, which gave her 1-hour to do what she wanted to. Xander and Willow were now sitting on the family couch along with the Potentials at their feet, watching Saturday morning cartoons. It reminded Buffy of a big, happy family group activity, something she could never enjoy, with her parent's bickering. Dawn had returned from Kit's house, where she had slept over night, through the back door in the kitchen, where Buffy was currently reading the Sunnydale Times.

"Hey, big-sister-who-beat-a-Turok-Han! How are ya?", the bubbly teenager asked.

"What, um, oh, I'm fine", Buffy said putting down the newspaper sighing.

"Uh, huh. Distracted as usual!", Dawn said enthusiastically.

"Um, Dawn, why don't you go watch TV with the others. I have to…do some stuff", Buffy said tiredly.

Dawn nodded, dropped her bags where she stood and bounced into the other room.

Checking no one was there she opened the door to the basement and walked down.

A sleeping vampire was lying on the cot, looking loads better then he did the night before. She approached him slowly to check for more untreated scabs she had overlooked. _"He looks so peaceful, so harmless, so ho-…NO! I will not fall for him again. Buffy remember what it lead to last time… "_ a small voice in the back of her head whispered to her.

"Thinking of me, are you, luv?", Spikes eyes flickered open.

"_How does he know?"_, Buffy asked herself.

"How sweet of you to drop in. And don't even ask how I am doing. As you can clearly see most everything has healed to the way it should. Nothing hurts, I don't think."

He got up and walked around the basement once and stood in front of Buffy.

She looked into his blue eyes and said, "I am glad you are doing better. Are you hungry?"

"Well, my stomach is making all types of gurgglies. I suppose I am a bit peckish, yeah."

And he followed her up to the kitchen, where Buffy stopped in her tracks. Spike following in pursuit as well.

"Well, I guess someone has some explaining to do, to all of us", Dawn said forcefully, the smile vanishing.

"See, luv, unbelievably scary! And it seems you have some explaining to do as well", Spike whispered into Buffy's ear. She grinned slightly at his previous comment.

"Girls, this is Spike. He is an ally and sometimes a friend", Buffy began.

"I told you so", Kennedy whispered into Rona's ear, "Spike is an ally…"

"And at one more I'm sure", Rona whispered back. They giggled.

"What does 'sometimes' mean?", Vi asked.

"Well I am never friends with him, but others are, when he is not out to kill Buffy…", Xander said with hatred.

"So, you are a vampire! I mean why else would you want to kill Buffy? Wait, time out… how is a vampire our ally slash friend? Wouldn't he kill us all in our sleep?", Molly questioned nervously.

"Well, Spike, he is one of two of a kind. You see, he has a soul and a chip…long story short, he's good. You're safe. No worries", Buffy said.

"'one of two of a kind'? What does that mean?", Chloe asked.

"It means, he is not the only one with a soul. Angel, a vampire who currently lives in L.A, also has one."

"The great poofter is cursed though, at least I earned mine", a cockney accent belonging to Spike said.

"Oh, your british! So am I. Have you ever been to London? I hear it is simply marvelous there", Molly piped in.

"Oh yes, I have, but not since nearly 50 years or so…", the souled vampire responded, now interested in this curly brunette," So, what is your name, slayerette?"

"Molly."

The two now in deep conversation continued to question Buffy.

"What does he mean by 'earned' his?"

"But he looks so normal. He isn't really a vampire is he?"

"When do we get to practice with him, as far as training goes, two coaches is better then one right!"

"Buffy, are you sure about this…I mean a blood-sucking fiend in the house, is just screaming for trouble…"

Willow had just walked into the room and dropped everything she held in her hand. "I am so sorry", she mouthed to Buffy's direction.

"How old is he?"

"Where does he live?"

"Buf, why can't we just dust him? Please?", this question coming from Xander of course, the Slayer gave him a disapproving look while Spike stopped talking to Molly and said, "I heard that. Standing right here whelp!"

"Spike…" The two were now glaring at each other.

This was getting to be too much for Buffy and she yelled "Girls! Xander! Spike! "

Andrew just walked into the room and said, "Yes?"

Buffy rolled her eyes," And Andrew…"

"Look all you really need to know, is that Spike is a vampire, and is not here to kill us all in our sleep. He will also be helping me train all of you and the Potentials that are still coming. He will be living in the basement, for now. Oh and one more thing, don't open the blinds, I don't want to have to clean any ashes off the rug", Buffy looked all the 'Slayerettes' as Spike had called them. "Oh, and go get changed for training."

She stood there watching them scatter to go upstairs and Spike, Willow and Xander were now standing with Buffy in the kitchen.

"Um, Xander and I should go turn the TV off", Willow said pulling Xander along with her.

"Well, that didn't go according to plan", Buffy said.

---------------

A/N: Well that was fun to write…chapter 4 coming soon. I promise….

Thanks for all your support: ness345; justawitier

But please read and review. Tell me how I am doing for my first fiction….I need your honest opinion……

Kali


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** This show belongs to Joss Whedon, not me…. 

**Chapter 4: **Instinct gone wrong

"What, you thought you could keep me a secret from curious Potentials? You aught to have known better, luv", Spike said.

"Well, I was waiting for the right moment, but that was a bust. Spike, I need to get ready for their training session. You know where fridge is… Oh and can we use the basement as our training room?", Buffy asked.

"Sure, pet. I am just a guest in this house."

"_He can be such a gentleman sometimes…", _Buffy thought.

"Is there anyway I can help. I could be a live practice doll for the girls. You could demonstrate moves with me", Spike offered.

"No, Spike. You are still hurt. You should rest. But you could help me patrol with the girls, if you to."

"I am fine. Like one of the girls said 'two coaches are better then one'", Spike said.

"Look, should it ever come down, that I die, I want you to train the girls for the final battle with the First. I need you to be 100 percent when that happens, ok. I trust you", Buffy said, a tear escaping her eyes," Oh my god so many of the girls are going to die…"

"It will be ok, luv, it will be ok, I promise", he said patting her back gently. She turned to face him and cried into he shirt. He just held her in his arms until she wiped away her tears and said, "I have to go now. I have to prepare them."

And with that she went into the basement.

In the Potentials room:

"Ok, there is so something between those two!", Rona exclaimed.

"Who, Xander and Willow?", Vi asked.

Kennedy started to laugh.

"What? No?", Vi was confused.

"It's nothing…", Kennedy said unconvincingly as she continued to giggle.

"No silly! Between Spike and Buffy. I mean could it be any more apparent?", Rona said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, but it is equally 'apparent' that they are over, and trying, mind you not very well, trying to move on", Molly observed.

"I think there is more to the story then meats the eye", Chloe stated.

That comment left the girls to ponder as they finished changing and fixing their hair.

In the living room:

"Oww, Willow that hurts, Willow, let go of me", Xander cried in pain now massaging his wrist," Why couldn't we just stay in the kitchen?"

"Xander, are you completely blind?", the witch asked convinced that Xander was so…word couldn't describe it," Their body language, their action, the way the look at each other…" Xander looked dumbstruck," Can't you put two and two together? Obviously not." Willow rolled her eyes. "They still have feelings for one another."

"You can't be suggesting what I think you are…no, I reject your reality and substitute my own!", Xander said.

"Where did you pick up that smart line?"

"Mythbusters, but irregardless! I won't accept it!" Xander snapped.

"It's going to happen whether you 'accept'", she made air-quotation marks," it or not. I just want you to know, you shouldn't judge Spike on what he was, but what he is now"

"What he is now, is a lunatic, a crazed and obsessed lunatic!"

"Xander!", she was shocked and appalled," I am just saying, if. If they are 'together' again, you should just leave them be, 'cause somehow I have a hunch that this battle could be the end, for all of us."

Training room:

All five potentials stood in a circle around Buffy and Spike just observed.

"The first rule of slaying is, don't die. Remember that and with the right technique, you'll be good to make vampire-dust", Buffy started.

"Um, how exactly do we turn a vampire to dust?", Vi asked.

"Well, you have all heard the myths, stake to the heart or decapitation usually works best. Crosses and holy water, as you already know, fend them off and burn them", those words made her think of when she first found out Spike had a soul. He had placed himself on a large cross, chest bare and started to smoke. She winced at the thought and turned around.

"But for now, I will teach you the basics. Vampires have weak spots, the same as humans. Punch them in the noses hard enough and they usually momentarily hesitate giving you the advantage."

Spike chuckled," I should know better then anyone now shouldn't I, luv."

"Spike", she glared," come here. Maybe we should demonstrate some fighting techniques. Girls move towards the stairs. I don't want anyone getting hurt", she said her back facing Spike while she talked to the SIT. "Instinct. It's what gets me out every fight alive. Spike attack me from behind", she said.

Surprised at the request, he paused momentarily and then obliged. He lunged forward, Buffy narrowly dodging the attack. He quickly reacted to this and stood up poised and throwing a couple of kicks two of which hit Buffy and knocked her off her feet. She flipped herself back up and knocked Spike down this time and she straddled his chest stake in hand ready to-

"Ow…", he said quietly.

"Are you ok", Buffy asked sincerely concerned.

"I'm fine, just a couple of ribs ache, as an after effect of being broken."

"Let me see", Buffy said, now pulling his black shirt up a little, but his hand touched hers to stop her," It's fine"

She looked into his eyes and the world melted away until Rona said "Now that's hot."

The slayer blushed as she got up," As I was saying, instinct. Trust your and know his objective, which usually is to kill you. Here endeth lesson the second."

The Slayerettes got up and went back up to their room….

------------

A/N: Well here endeth chapter the fourth as well…. For those of you who noticed I basically transferred the opening scene of potential into my story. I just love that scene!

Thanks for your continious support: ness345, justawritier and an anonymous person named Terra….

Please Read and review…as always –Kali-

Chapter five is now officially a WIP! (Work In Progress)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: So I was having dinner with Joss and I asked him, so now that you are done with the Buffy series if I could have em. He stood up and threw the water in his glass in my face and left without even paying…so I took that as a definite no :)…

Hey guys…. you know what to do…R and R….

Kali

**Chapter 5:**

"_I can not believe that just happened! Why is that I always slip up? In front of Willow or Dawn or someone who is a close friend, it's ok, I guess. Just as long as it's not Xander. But in front of young gossiping teenagers, no, then it is _not acceptable!", Buffy said the last two words out loud, now punching a punching bag halfway across the room.

"What's not acceptable, Buffy?", Spike asked concerned.

She yelled in frustration "You! Me! Everything especially my stupid instincts! My instincts are broken. I think they went kabloey!", she said calming down just a little.

That state didn't last very long and she stormed up the stairs pulling at the roots of her blonde hair, screaming, "WHY ME?"

"Hi Buffy! How are you with the hormonal unstable mini-yous?", Anya asked in her enthusiastically, as usual.

"Hmm let's see, well they won't stop talking until training comes around, there is never a bathroom vacant", her ranting was interrupted by the ringing of a doorbell," And if that is another Potential I swear I will scream!"

Willow entered the room with two identical teenagers who were currently both wearing a jeans and a white shirt with reddish braids, reminding Buffy very much of a younger version of Willow," Buffy, this is Sasha and Sarah", she pointing a girl each time, "O-, or maybe this is Sarah and this is Sasha…I'm not exactly sure. Anyway they are twins from Germany, and they only speak a couple of words of English. Their watcher was informed that we were recruiting here in Sunnyhell as Spike likes to call it, and were immediately they were transferred, which was lucky for them, 'cause their watcher was killed early this morning", Willow informed Buffy who was now silently screaming.

"Good job. You are really making them feel at home!", Anya said, not being sarcastic what-so-ever.

"I am sorry. Ok girls, let's go get you situated in the, well Willows room and Dawns room are full, so let's use the downstairs living room space. Do you have sleeping bags?", Buffy asked the twins.

The twins looked at each other, "Was hat sie gerade gesagt? (Trans: What did she just say?)", said the one girl in German. The other one replied," Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube irgendwas mit Bäume und Sonnenaufgänge (Trans: "No idea. I think she said something about trees and sunrises.")"

"Ok, so Willow you're smart. Tell me what the heck they just said, and a way to communicate with them. For now just go get them all set up in the living room", Buffy said looking at her best friend.

"Did I ever take German in school? No, but I have an idea, or a spell to be exact. It would allow a speaker and a listener to communicate without speaking the same language. Kinda nifty, don't cha think", Willow said.

"Ok, Wills I want you to get on that spell A.S.A.P.."

"Sure thing Buffy", and the redhead lead the two girls out of the room.

"Anya, as you already know, we have a big problem on our hands, The First. Could you go around and ask some of your demon pals for info?", the slayer requested of Anya.

"Yeah, as if I have any demon pals left, after D'Hoffren banished me from the vengeance demon business for the second time. But I'll try anyway", the ex-vengeance demon said disappearing out the front door.

"Xander, Andrew!", Buffy yelled through the house," I have a job for you!"

"Reporting for duty, captain. What would be the mission, sir…ma'am?", Andrew asked saluting Buffy.

"Andrew stop being such a nerd", Xander said to Andrew mockingly.

"Xander, may I remind you of 'Wonder Woman, issue 297/299, the one with the skeletons, that was cool'?", Xander blushed.

"At least I am a manly nerd who has faced countless apocalypses, not like another nerd-who-miserably-failed-at-being-a-super-villain-nerd! Ok and just made no sense!

So what is it you want us to do?", Xander rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Simple, research everything you can on the First. I'll call Giles to help you consult the books, as he would say", Buffy said chuckling slightly.

"Aww man, I was hoping for some kung-fu ninja action. Hwe-hay-ehaaa!", Andrew was now imitating some fighting moves he had seen Buffy use in a fight, quite unsuccessfully.

Around the dining table:

All the potentials, Giles, Xander, Andrew, Dawn, Willow and Buffy, were now in deep research-mode. The Potentials, along with Dawn, were now regretting agreeing to help Buffy get the scoop on the first seeing as it was absolutely boring. After three or so hours of sighing, moaning and groaning, the silence was broken when Spike came in.

"Hey, there was a party and I wasn't invited! How rude. Common courtesy to the vampire with a soul would be nice!" He looked over Sasha's shoulder," 'Aspekten eines Demones und weiteres'", he read off the book in flawless German," Oh, bugger this. I am leaving, research is not something I wish to be part of!", he said leaving. But Buffy was faster and grabbed his hand and said," Wait! I think you should help out of common courtesy to the hostess, for a change! And since when you speak German?"

"Since I was in Germany 30 years ago!" he looked at her and then down at their hands, which were still touching.

"Oh, oh", she repeated taking in what he had said and what he meant with the look.

She quickly pulled her hand away, blushing ever so slightly.

"**Aww, how cute! Wait, since when do I understand English? Oh right, the spell is probably in effect, meaning you all just understood everything in my ramblings…", **Sasha said. "**I'll be quiet now"**, she looked down at her feet. Everybody stared at her for a short while, before going back to work.

"So, are just going to lurk in the basement, or make yourself useful", Buffy said impatiently.

He grumbles and unwilling sits down next to Buff and picks up a book to start researching….

-------

A/N, Well that was all of chapter five….

Please read and review blah, blah the usual…

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far but I would like more feedback people!

So you see that little submit review, go button click on that and type a little something:)

And I do accept anonymous reviews so even if you don't have an account that is no excuse: P

Love ya guys -kali-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. Fortunately, I do own all the SIT I made up!

Yay me!

A/N: By the way the last chapter would have been called "Common courtesy" If I had been smart enough to remember: P

**Chapter 6: High-strung Much?**

It was already 10:30 and all that researching had gotten them no further, and to most people staying at the Slayer's domain, the day was completely wasted on doing nothing but "looking at dirty old text books that know one can read, let alone understand", as Rona had so nicely put it. During the course of the day, three more Potentials arrived, but took no time what so ever getting adjusted, seeing as they all spoke English and the others had gotten so used to this routine, it became almost indifferent to them. One of the new SIT name was Kat and possessed some magic and psychic abilities. The other girl's names were Kelly and Eve.

A dinner at a noisy dinner and not to mention cramped dinner table and patrolling had followed and Buffy and Spike had still not returned from patrolling.

In the potentials room:

"You know, Sasha is so right! It is kind of cute how a vampire and Slayer are "in love", well kinda. Indirectly at the very least!", Molly said looking at Dawn," Dawn, what do you think about this whole-"

"Relationship? If you could even call it that. If you only knew what happened last year! Then, then you would never call what they have a relationship. There is not even a word for what they are! I hate Spike, and I will never forgive him for what he did to Buffy!", Dawn ranted," He is such an…urgh!", she screeched. But what he was they never found out, because Dawn was now shaking with every fiber of her body in such hatred and rage, that she couldn't even express that final word.

"Ok Dawn, I think you have expressed enough anger for one night. So did he exactly do to her? ", Rona asked.

It was the final straw for Dawn and she ran out of the room screaming, tears streaming down her face, like raindrops from the sky.

"You idiot, Rona!", Kennedy said, following Dawn out the room.

"Was it something I said?", Rona asked completely dumbstruck.

Kennedy approached Dawn, who was sitting on the stairs head in her hands, tears still flowing.

"Hey", Kennedy said soothingly, rubbing Dawns back gently," Look, we didn't mean to hurt you emotionally, and you know Rona. She is just a kid. Maybe you want to talk about it. It seems all this anger has been bottled up inside you for a long while."

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you!"

"Try me. It may not seem like it but I have been through a lot. A lot of loss, hatred, and divorce, just to list a few things."

Just then Buffy came up the stairs, covered in mud and blood, her hair messed up and ripped clothing. Obviously, she had returned from patrol. She saw her sister crying and forgot about the shower she was headed towards and ran to Dawn's side, knowing something was wrong.

"Dawnie, what's wrong?", she asked deeply concerned.

At the sight of her sister she just cried harder and once again got up to run away from all people currently around. On her way downstairs to the living room she bumped into Spike. He grabbed her arm to face.

"Bit? That you?"

"Don't touch me! And never call me that again!", and she yanked herself away from the vampire.

"Kennedy, what happened? Why is she Miss Angsty-Teenager? I haven't seen her like this since Spike returned…", at that moment she understood," You have been talking about Spike haven't you."

"Well, yeah. Not just him though, you too. You and him", she admitted slightly embarrassed, a light pink creeping up to her cheeks," and then she just had a mental breakdown. It was completely random. None of us-What exactly did he do to, to make a girl that upset?"

"It's complicated."

"But not complicated enough to explain, right?"

"Do you promise not to tell any of the other girls what I am about to tell you? The others are not old enough to hear this. And I am so probably going to kick myself for this later. You should probably sit down for this", the blonde slayer said seating herself with Kennedy opposite her at the kitchen table, which was still stacked with piles of open books.

"Cross my heart and swear to die, poke a needle in my eye."

"Taken literally, that was very disturbing!", Buffy said grimacing slightly, and she told Kennedy everything. From the beginning. For Buffy it was like a huge weight being lifted from her, allowing her to breath freely once more. Now, she just waited for Kennedy to react. But she just gaped.

"And so the great slayer's dark past has finally been revealed", Buffy said, sighing heavily. That was something she had been doing a lot lately.

"Wow! That is…Wow! And so now let me get this straight, he went all the way to Africa and back to get a soul for you! How cute. And Dawn? Has she ever given him the chance to tell her exactly why he got his soul back? It seems to me, she hasn't really given him a chance."

"No she is mostly to enraged to say anything to him other then "I hate you" and similar things. As far as I know she has even threatened to kill him in his sleep."

Back in the living room:

Dawn was sitting across from Spike in an armchair, glaring at him.

"Bi-Dawn, have you ever even heard me out?"

"Don't have to. What you did…do you realize you raped her?", she said her temper flaring up once more.

"Well, I am going to tell you everything I did in Africa, most importantly why I did what

I did. Even if you don't listen, you deserve to know", and so he told her everything, the demon, the trials, the soul he had in return gotten for the two women he loved with all his heart and everything in between.

Touched by his story, Dawn agreed to give him one final chance.

"Spike, I am speechless that you went through all that pain just for Buffy and me. I will forgive you, but I need some space, just for a little while, ok. And if I ever hear you did something to hurt my sister ever again, then I will personally stake you. Buffy taught me a couple of things while you were gone, and I am quite capable mind you."

"Nib- Dawn, why would I do something to hurt the two women who have me going bloody crazy?"

"Why did you do it last time?", she walked away folding her arms across her chest.

Not completely satisfied with Dawn's reaction, Spike figured it was better then being on death parole every time he got near the girl.

"Bloody women", he muttered going into the kitchen where Andrew currently stood.

"Tell me about it. Can you say High-strung much?", Andrew said exasperated.

Spike just rolled his eyes and made his way down to the basement where he laid down to heal from tonight's patrol. _"Bloody ponce"_, he thought.

Back at the kitchen table:

"Well I can understand why", Kennedy murmured quietly, so that Buffy could barely hear her.

"I just hope things patch up between the two before the fight with the First Evil comes. The better everyone gets along, the better chance we have at winning. Kennedy, look, I think you should better go to bed. It's already 11:30. All the other girls are probably sleeping."

They silently walked upstairs but heard much chatter as usual in the guest room.

"Or not", Buffy said plunging into the room full of chattering girls, to get them to finally go to sleep, so that they could for once actually be awake the first time she called them.

------

A/n: So you like, yes? No? Maybe? I want to know! Plot ideas greatly appreciated.

I might add another chapter tonight, at the latest tomorrow night. I will also add a brand new story very soon, but will be giving no further hints on what it is about, other then that it is a BtVS story, of course!

As you may already know this is my first fic, so Read and Review, I need feedback to help me write better stories/characters etc….

Also special thanks to al those who have reviewed:

Justawritier, spbangel, ness345, Casey, Terra, Katydid1388

Thanks for your support.

Luv all ya's

Kali


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Look, do you really think a girl like me could own BtVS... Yes! Wow I feel so honored, I don't know what to so Joss comes over and pours a glass of water onto my head Aw man I just got dried off….

Well maybe not gives a cheeky smile

**Chapter 7: Shards of Broken Glass  
**

It was well past 1 AM in the morning and Buffy was having another restless night. She walked through the dark, once empty house. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, some snoring gently, others peacefully rolling over in their deep sleep. She silently streaked down the stairs, making sure not to wake anyone. More girls were sleeping in the living room now. She continued to make her way to the kitchen and there she saw a silhouette

In the dark. She approached it.

"Restless night, luv? Or are you just out for a midnight stroll?", a familiar cockney accented voice..

"I could ask you the same thing, Spike."

"Ah, hello creature of the night. And anyway I asked you first."

The slayer grumbled," Couldn't sleep."

"And visiting me would made you sleep better", he said, a glimmer of hope residing in his voice.

"No!", she denied, but she still blushed slightly. And even though it was dark she hid her head abash fully. Truth be told that was exactly what she was planning on doing. Though she would not admit it she still had feelings for the vampire that made her feel safe around him. He was something like a security blanket for her. He would always accept her for who she really was, for good or for bad. That was why the months where he had been gone, were so hard on Buffy.

"I was just, just checking to see that everything was in order. No Bringers attacking the girls or anything", she lied. Unfortunately she was a very bad liar.

"Sure."

"It's true!"

A very, very bad liar.

"Buffy."

"Spike", they said simultaneously.

"You go first", Buffy said.

"Ok, well I was going to ask you something. I need to know something. Do you think, there is something still between us? I mean it's ok if there isn't, I just need to know", he quickly covered up.

Buffy looked down and muttered," Sometimes, but I am not exactly sure other times. I mean even if there was something between us, the potentials. I would be setting a bad example."

"Luv, you're rambling. And the potentials wouldn't have to know, no one would until you are ready."

"Really, but I mean no. We can't. Last year, remember."

"We can start anew. Slow. We can always break it off. I promise, everything will be ok."

"And Dawn, she is bound to find out. Last time I checked she was pretty pissed at you."

"Little Bit and I have sorted things out. Don't worry."

"Good. I'm glad to hear."

Buffy realized, that this was one of the first times, where the two of them actually had a real proper conversation with no intimacy. It made her smile. As much as she wanted to deny it to her friends, she was happier to be in a real relationship with Spike, then with anyone else. And now, she could be happy once more. At least for a little while.

"You're smiling. I haven't seen you do that in a long time, pet."

"Now I have more reason then ever."

And with that she gently pressed her lips to his while wrapping her arms around his neck. He gently held her around her waist, closing any space left between them. He didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss and Buffy didn't pull away, instead she just gave in, moaning into his mouth, running her hands through his bleached hair. The kiss was filled with passion, but not the same hunger and violence that created the kisses they had shared before that. This kiss was filled with love, something new to the both of them. But they liked it and the kissing seemed to last forever, until they started to get carried away in the moment, and crash into the counter knocking over a glass, which fell to the ground and shattered loudly.

They tore away from each other and decided to call it a night, you know, before they broke anything else.

Morning:

Willow was the first one up. She thought she heard something break in the middle of the night and quickly got dressed into dark jeans and a brown top. Sure enough she saw the shards of broken glass in the kitchen and wondered who had created the mess on the floor the previous night.

As she was cleaning up the floor some of the early rising Potentials had also come into the kitchen to make breakfast for them selves. Willow asked the girls if they had heard anything during the night, and they all agreed to have heard the breaking glass.

Buffy came waltzing in the kitchen, humming a tune under her breathe.

"You're awfully chipper this morning. What's up?", Willow asked, but quickly put two and two together. Though she didn't say it, she had her suspicions.

"Nothing, just had a really good nights sleep, is all", she replied still humming happily away.

Her suspicions were confirmed when an equally happy looking Spike walked up from the basement.

"_I knew it!__They are together again. Good for them", _she thought to herself happily.

"_They of all people deserve some happiness"_

"Good morning Slayer Central!", said a surprisingly awake Xander Harris.

"Morning Xand!", replied the bubbly Buffy friendly.

Xander walked over to Willow and whispered into her ear, "Boy, she is, um, extremely peppy considering she is forced to live with so many teenage girls and a vampire."

"Hey! We are standing right here you know!", Kelly said offended.

"Guess she just had a good night sleep, is all", Willow shrugged, smiling knowingly.

"Guess so. Oh and girls don't forget, tomorrow is Christmas Eve! So there will be a small little party here. Much decorating and fun to be had! You won't want to miss it…not that you really have a choice."

Buffy slapped her hand to her forehead," I completely forgot about Christmas with all the commotion going on around here! We must buy decorations and gifts! Shopping it is this afternoon. Girls, you're off the hook today!"

"Well someone is in a good mood this morning", Dawn yawned, moseying into the kitchen ever so slowly," Hey did any one knock a glass down last night? I thought I heard glass break."

Buffy's smile quickly faded and remembered she forgot to clean the mess up. She looked at the spot where it had fallen the previous night, to see that nothing was there.

"Uh, I have to go, do that thing upstairs", she said dashing up.

"She is acting so weird", Dawn said out loud, but quickly shrugging all thoughts on the topic off.

--------

A/n: well, that was one short chapter…sorry, next one will be longer

As always read and review.

Heads up: more Spuffy goodness is still to come…so bare with me here.

Luv all my reviewers Kali


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't want to get in trouble so I have to say that I own nothing. But someday I will….

guys…. you know what to do…R and R….

-Kali-

**Chapter 8:Christmasing the house**

Later that day:

Buffy had returned from her Christmas shopping with a gift for Dawnie, Xander, Will and Spike of course. She had even bought a present for Andrew. She had also gotten little goody-bags with lip-gloss and other make up for the Slayerettes.

The house was quiet for a change seeing as everyone went shopping downtown. Willow, who had finished Christmas shopping in November, was the only one home.

"Uh, Wills, could you give me a hand here?", Buffy yelled out to her friend. The slayer could barely see over the high pile of gifts.

The Wicca quickly ran to aid her best friend and took half the boxes and bags from her and placed them on the floor in the entrance hall.

"So how was shopping? Successful I see. "

"Mediocre. Could have gone better if someone helped me. But no we have to stay home and do-", she stopped mid-sentence as soon as she saw the banisters covered in green garland and lights.

"Surprise! Oh, but wait there's more. Come take a look see", Willow said guiding her friend into the living room, where a Christmas tree stood, decorated, complete with gifts underneath.

"Oh my god, Willow, how did you do it? Did you use magic?", she looked at the ex-witch concerned.

"No! Of course not. I had some help", she winked.

Andrew walked into the room," It's my personal way of saying thank you."

"For what? You're our hostage", Buffy said.

"Ok, first off, I would refer myself as a "Guest-age", FYI. And secondly, for your hospitality, duh!"

"Whatever you say! But thank you guys! I have the feeling this is going to be the best Christmas ever!", Buffy said enthusiastically, adding her gifts to the pile.

"Buffy, as early gift, do I have your permission to leave the house to go shopping as well?", Andrew asked hopefully.

"Why not?", Buffy said, but Andrew had already ran out the door.

"He's fast!"

"Only, when he wants to though."

"True! So Buffy. It's just us two! Just like old times. What do want to do?", Willow asked.

"Let's just talk, like we used to. I miss that. We have grown so far apart over the last few years, we should just talk."

Willow nodded and they sat themselves on the over-used couch.

"So, have things between Dawnie and Spike cleared up yet?", she asked casually, but determined to get some truths out of the conversation.

"According to hi-her, yes. She is still mad at him, but she has forgiven him. I understand, these types of thing take time to heal", she answered, twisting the truth slightly.

"I happy to hear that, 'cause we need all the support we can get. Giles has been showing up less and less, and we need all the resources we can find on the first."

"Willow, what exactly did, um Xander say to you to stop you from um, well destroying the world?"

"The yellow crayon speech, as you already know. And…" she paused.

"And", Buffy pressed on as if she were an eager teenager still.

"And that he loved me. And I wonder to this day, if it was just "friendship-love" or more. I really want to know, because I am afraid I was what ruined it for him and Anya", she said sadly looking to her feet.

"Oh, Will, don't think that! But if it bothers you, maybe you should talk to him about it", Buffy said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I've thought about doing that, but I am afraid to what his reaction would be.

Well, anyway my turn to ask you a question", she paused and thought.

"Ask away, I'm not hiding anything."

"Anything eh," perfect, now she could ask," areyouandSpikeseeingeachother?", Willow blurted out.

"Sorry, what did you say?", Buffy asked bewildered, she had thought Willow just asked her if she was seeing Spike again. How could she know?

The Wicca sighed and started slowly and nervously once more," Are you seeing Spike, you know as in dating?"

Buffy just sat there mouth gaping, "How do you know! We've only got back together one night, one night, and everyone already knows! I just don't understand it! Who told you, what did you see?"

"No one told me, I just kind of figured out on my own, the shards of broken glass and a happy Buffy is also a rare sight to, nowadays a least. So why was there broken glass on the floor exactly?", she gasped," You haven't-!"

"Willow, Wills! You have been my friend since forever. And I swear to you there was

absolutely, none of _that_", she accented the word," at all. And we don't plan on it. Not

now at least. We are just taking it slow. Mid-night dates and stuff. You know, so the Potentials and Dawn and Xander for the matter, don't find out. Not until I am ready. We have agreed on it."

"So I am guessing I should keep this to myself."

Buffy nodded," I would love it if you could." They hugged, when Spike and Dawn burst into the house.

"Sorry to interrupt the love-fest, but big demon, downtown. Buffy, slay, nowish!", Dawn yelled. Buffy jumped up into slayer mode and grabbed the biggest sword in her reach, and said," Spike you coming?"

Spike nodded and followed the slayer out the door.

"Wow, this place is really getting a Christmassy feel to it. I like!", Dawn said twirling and gazing at the colorful decoration," But it's missing something."

She rummaged through the bags on the floor and pulled out a bundle of mistletoe and hung it in the doorway.

"There, now the house is fully decorated in its entirety. Plus mistletoe equals interesting games and activities!", the teenager grinned with mischief on her mind. All the people she could set up! Xander and Anya, Willow and Kennedy (who seemed to be very interested in each other) and maybe even Spike and Buffy seemed all to fulfill the requirements for being set-up. She couldn't wait and an evil grin crept up her face.

After demon slaying downtown (7:00 P.M.):

"Well," Buffy said wiping some green demon gore off her jacket," can't say I want to do that again. Ugh, great just what I wanted for Christmas, a demon-gut covered jacket."

"So what do you want for Christmas, pet?"

"How 'bout a demon free holiday. No big evils for two days would be nice."

The two started to walk hand in hand, towards the Summer's residence.

"Well, how 'bout just one demon, luv."

"Well you don't count silly. Evil demons I mean."

"'Ey! Big Bad here!" Spike said, striking a wide stance, arms folded on his chest. They stopped walking.

"Hah, you keep telling yourself that," the blonde laughed and they continued to walk.

Finally they reached the house. Most of the lights were on, seeing as it was already dark out.

"We should probably uncouple now," she sighed. She really just wanted to come clean, but she would be setting a bad example to Potentials. And what would the rest of the Scoobies think of her? Yeah, sure Willow was ok with her and Spike, but Xander? And what about Giles and Dawn?

"You sure you don't want to slip away quickly", Spike suggested.

_Yes. _"No, we can't. Someone might see," the slayer worried.

"Needn't be a problem", he pulled her gently at her hand to encourage her to follow. He pulled her to the other side of the tree.

"Spike," she complained.

"Buffy."

She had the sudden urge to kiss him, but he had already pressed his lips onto hers. She gave in and returned the kiss. He cradled her face in his hands, while savoring the sweet taste of the kiss. They broke apart when Buffy gasped for air.

"That was nice."

"A pre-Christmas gift from me to you, my goldilocks."

"As much as this pains me to say, we really need to go back inside. We have been gone for almost two and a half hours, slaying one measly demon and people will get worried."

"So let's go," he said walking towards the door once more and into the house of complete hormonal madness, Buffy leading the way.

-----------

A/n: well that's all folks! Actually it's just the beginning. Don't worry, plot will get better. And by the way I am aware of two mistakes in my story so far.

The first said that Christmas Eve was the next day. I disregarded that. I am sorry. I forgot.

And secondly, I kind of used the scene in "As you were". I liked it because, you could tell that Buffy was liking and maybe even loving Spike much more at that moment (until Riley ruins it…grr!). Plus kissing behind a tree, kind of cute and kind of cliché!

Well that is all for now. My little sis is telling me to write read and review.

All I have to say is "Kat (my little sis, who is 13), of course! I wouldn't want to forget that. How else would I know what to do better next chappie!"

Well you heard the girl! Read and Review!

(FYI, I did base the potential Kat on my sister, 'cause I love her that much, until she starts stealing my clothes…grr.)

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers: justawritier, ness345, spbangle, Katydid1388,

Terra (anonymous), and Casey (anonymous).

Hint: I do accept anonymous reviews! So really, anyone can review hinthint!

-Kali-


	9. Chapter 9

Look I know it isn't Christmas, I'm just following the story line an

Disclaimer: This is how much I own (points to hand which is holding 0 fingers up).

Well, chapter 9, I believe it is… anyway, here it is.

**Chapter 9: Get in the Christmas Spirit**

They walked into the house taking their shoes off, when Dawn came down the stairs in a Santa hat.

"So deadness for the demon I assume, seeing the state you to are in!" Dawn observed.

They stood under the doorway to talk to Dawn, not knowing what "doom" lied ahead in the head of the teenager," Yup, it's all sliced 'n diced!"

"Ugh, I just got a visual there! Don't you just love what Willow and Andrew did to the place?"

"So you were in on their little scheme?"

"I guess so. Guilty as charged. Oh and by the way look up guys," Dawn said now madly grinning.

"What?" she saw the mistletoe and rolled her eyes.

"Guess we are supposed to kiss, eh luv," Spike flirted suggestively. Buffy gave him a pleading look as if to say, what the hell are you doing?

"What! Why do I have to kiss Spike? Are you insane, Dawn? We broke up. No more!"

The commotion had caused some of the Potentials to come and watch the show, most of them giggling and wearing a grin for ear to ear.

"It's tradition! Mistletoe equals kissing. And anyone, it's not like you haven't kissed him before. So why would be such a hardship?" the dysfunctional key said, eagerly anticipating the big kiss. She knew her sister wouldn't miss a chance to kiss Spike for any reason. And Spike would never pass up a chance kissing Buffy. It was an almost 100 guarantee that it would happen.

Willow was now also watching and signaled Buffy that it was ok, that she should go ahead. She almost seemed as eager as Dawn.

"Fine!" she yelled, faking anger and she pressed her lips against his once more, giving into his touch as he returned the kiss. Everyone just stood there, taken aback at the passion behind the kiss. Both Dawn and Willow "Awwing" while the Potentials whispered to one another things like "Sure doesn't look like they broke up".

Xander, who was in Dawns room installing a bookshelf in Dawns room, walked down the stairs saying," Hey Dawn how many-," but he stopped to gape at what he saw.

Buffy and the Undead kissing! He was enraged, but remembered his conversation with Willow and decided just to play it cool.

"_Ok, just play cool, it's Buffy's life. But I swear if there is any tongue-action!" _Xander thought.

Sure enough, the kiss was still going and became deeper when the so-called "tongue-action" was very visible.

"OK! What is this madness!" Xander tore the two lovers away from each other.

"Whelp, get this into your head. There was much mistletoe involved, of which I had nothing to do with! Dawn practically forced us to kiss," Spike coolly said, shooting telepathic daggers at Xander.

"Dawn had something to do with this? I highly doubt it. I am sure you bribed her!"

"God, you two are like little children! Spike and I were out killing the demon downtown.

If you think he could have anything to do with this you are insane. The mistletoe was defiantly not there when I left," Buffy defended Spike.

"Since when are you defending him?"

"Xander! It was my idea, ok, I admit it. But it was one friggin' kiss. Look Xander just drop it. It is almost Christmas. Get in the holiday spirit a little. Come on. Let's go finish furnishing my room! Bloody Bringers, destroying my stuff!" Dawn said dragging the man up the stairs, away from the girls and Spike, her white pompom of her hat bouncing along to her steps. Buffy laughed because it was apparent that the British accent of Spike was wearing off on Dawn.

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward," Buffy said sheepishly, blushing slightly.

Willow came to Buffy's rescue and herded the Potentials back to the dinner table," Nothing to see here. Move it along!"

Buffy sighed deeply. She hadn't even closed the door before Dawn cornered them into doing something in front of an audience no less, that she knew she would regret later.

The two blondes started to talk without any audience, again," You know I didn't mean what I said, with the not wanting to kiss you, right?"

"I saw it in your eyes, luv."

"I am glad," she paused shortly. And then once again pressed her lips against his and kissed him sweetly.

He was baffled, her kissing him in a house full of well, everyone.

"What was that for?" he said a little harsher then he meant it.

"Does it have to mean anything?" she asked hurt evident in her voice, now going into the living room. She noticed there was little to no space what so ever under the Christmas tree now. The space was cramped full with tons of red, silver, green, and blue packages (the blues ones for those who missed Hanukkah). The bright little lights that covered the dark green pine tree shone onto Buffy's face a she passed advancing towards the Potentials who where sitting around a little table playing cards.

"Ha, royal flush. Hand over your chips Vi!" Kat yelled in tone of great accomplishment.

"It's no fair. She's psychic!" Vi complained passing Kat a bag of sour cream and onions Ruffles bag.

"So, any more takers?" she asked overly confident.

"I'll have a go," Buffy said taking Vi's seat. Spike had taught her how to play poker at her last birthday and as she remembered she was pretty good, beating Spike quite a few times.

"You sure?"

"Deal me in. What are we playing?"

"Five Stud."

"Ok that's good. And what were you playing for earlier?"

"Cookies. Chips. Junk."

"Ok well how about we play for," she rummaged through a pile of stuff that that was lying next to her and pulled out a box of," Junior Mints?"

"Fine by me."

The girls watched anticipating Buffy's defeat, but to their surprise she won with a full house. Everyone was amazed at this and gave the two fierce players a round of applause, while Kat and Buffy shook hands and Buffy collected her winnings.

When the games were done and over with Buffy sent the Potentials to bed and helped them unroll their sleeping bags and blow their mattress' up with air.

Willow and Buffy were now talking in the kitchen while Xander and Andrew were talking about, what else, comics.

Afraid of being overheard the Redhead and the Slayer communicated telepathically to continue their conversations of earlier.

"_So, Buff, I never found out why exactly there was glass on the floor."_

"_If I tell you, promise to ask Xander."_

"_Well, only if you tell, well think the dirty details!"_

"_Willow! There are no 'dirty details'."_

"_Well it must be something if you don't tell me without being all queen of denial. So deal or no deal?"_

"_Sometimes I wonder how your mind works! Fine, deal. Well I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs. And Spike was there. So we started to talk and one thing lead to us getting back together and then us kissing. I leant back and knocked the glass over."_

"_That's it? I expected more, you know seeing it's you two we're talking about! Even when you two walk next to each other you can feel the sexual tension between you two!"_

"_That is so not true."_

"_Have you seen you two together before?"_

"_Well not from anyone else's point of view, duh."_

"_Then you wouldn't know,"_ Willow yawned,_" I know it's still early but I'm turning in._ Good night all," she said out loud now.

"G'night," came a mumble from around the kitchen.

"Well I should go home. So see you around 2 for preparations, Buff?" Xander asked pointing at Buffy and she nodded," Alright then, can't wait! Bye!" he waved and left as well.

Andrew was now standing in the middle of the kitchen across from Buffy.

"S-so should I go to sleep as well?" he asked unsure of himself and what he should do. Buffy shrugged as if to say "Like I care" and she went to go to the basement.

"Hey."

"Tiered luv?"

"No", she said unconvincingly," Oh you have no idea!"

She sat next to Spike on the cot.

"Spike," she looked up at him," can I sleep down here tonight? Can you just, just hold me?" she laid her head on his chest, hand lightly resting on his abs and started to dose off.

"Of course I can," he whispered, playing with her golden hair. He felt her breathing become slower and steadier while he just held her around her waist, close to him. He watched her sleep peacefully and started to lose himself to sleep as well. The two just lay there all night unaware of anything that was happing around them…

--------

A/N: Well that all for chapter 9. But no worries I will update as soon as possible. K?

I know I haven't updated in while but that shouldn't happen this time 'cause I have vacation off of school! Finally, a well deserved break….

Well that's all for now. Thanks to the people who review: justawritier, spbangel, ness345, Katydid1388, Casey and Terra too!

Thanks for your support and I would love to know I have new and more readers. So please review, and yes I accept anonymous reviews too!

Kali


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Puts right hand in the air I swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth sighs, I own nothing except the plot, well kind of, I am using parts of the plot lines of the show, so I actually own nothing. turns to Joss But why not? Please, just one character he shakes his head. Damn, well you can't say I didn't try…

**Chapter 10:**

In the Potentials room:

"I am so excited for the party tomorrow! It is going to be the best!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Well I am not so sure. I mean we are," Kelly counted off on her fingers," what like 9 Slayerettes plus Dawn," she pointed at Dawn," The whole Scooby gang is going to be there and a very um, well, I don't know if interesting is the right word, vampire."

"Oh and don't forget about Andrés," Sasha piped in.

"I thought his name was Andrew. Well anyway, doesn't matter. Point is, isn't it going to be a little cramped in the living room? And on top of that there is a serious lack of guys!" Kelly finished. There was a murmur and nod of agreement throughout the room.

"Well, maybe I could invite three or four of my guy friends. If you want I can ask Buffy," Dawn suggested.

"Well that could make the party a little better," Kelly said slowly looking around the room as if there were more ideas written on the blank walls.

"Guys I am sure Buffy has everything planned for us. She hasn't failed to throw a good party," Dawn laughed when she thought of her sister's last birthday party. They had been trapped in the house for nearly 3 days but yet somehow managed to still have fun, well until the demon was released and started to attack people. And after that getting caught for stealing thing from the Magic Box. "Never mind. This party is doomed."

Christmas Eve Morning:

Everyone was up pretty early and there was a usual buzz in the kitchen: Potentials were scrambling to get their favorite cereals before it was all gone. Willow was cleaning up the mess that the next generation made but surprisingly Buffy was nowhere to be seen.

By 11 o'clock Dawn offered to go wake her up, but was surprised to find her bed untouched and her PJ's neatly folded on top of the comforter.

"_Weird. So where is she?" _Dawn thought. She went back downstairs and told Willow.

"So Buffy never went to bed last night?" Willow asked.

"Yup isn't that what I just told you?" Dawn said.

"Rhetorical question. No need to answer. Maybe she went on patrol and is hurt. Or maybe," the Wicca gasped then started to giggle.

"Retro question? I don't understand what is that supposed to mean. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Willow. I know!"

"You do?" Willow was confused.

"Yeah, Buffy is probably getting another Potential!"

"Oh," Willow was relived that she wouldn't have to explain anything so she decided to play along. "Yeah, probably ran into some trouble."

"Well, I am going to find her. She is most likely at the train station. Let me just go get my jacket out of the dryer," she headed to the basement door and opened it.

"Ok, but be careful. Maybe bring a stake," Willow warned.

"You know I -," she stopped talking quite suddenly. She ran back up to stairs as quickly and quietly as she could and out of breath she grabbed Willows hand and said," Wills, you have to see this!"

The red head followed the brunette down and saw…

Buffy and Spike sleeping, snuggled up together, just holding each other closely sitting on top of the cot, backs against the wall.

"Aww, do we have to wake them up?", Dawn whispered into Willows ear.

"Well that would be wrong," she said quietly, a grin slowly forming on her lips," but it is to tempting."

The teenager and the redhead walked over and Willow sweetly whispered into Buffy's ear," Rise and shine sleeping beauties!"

The two started to stir, finding themselves in each other's arms was not the problem, in fact this was quite comforting for the two. No, the problem was realizing that they had company was.

"I can explain Dawn!" Buffy quickly said adjusting herself to stand right in front her little, but yet ironically taller sister.

"Buffy," she laughed slightly," it's ok. I'm cool with this, no worries. If you want Willow and I can cover for you two if you want to sleep a little longer."

"Yeah Buff, but I am just saying the Slayerettes are getting antsy that their boss ain't present for so long."

"Why? What time is it?" the slayer looked slightly distressed.

"Well it's about," Willow pulled up her sleeve and looked at the time," 11:30."

"Oh my god. You're kidding me right?" Willow shook her head," I have to go start to get ready for the party, decoration, food, dinner! And I haven't even had breakfast!"

"Speaking of which, Buff, can I invite like 3 or 4 of my friends?"

"Sure, as if I didn't have enough people to prepare for!"

"Buffy, calm down. You can slay demons and even gods but a party has you all worked up! Sometimes I don't understand how you work. Let the lil' Bit have her fun," Spike finally spoke, trying to calm the panicked Buffy. He still sat up against the wall

"So that's a yes right?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Go ahead," Buffy said calmer then she was before.

"Thank you!" the teenager hugged her sister tight.

"Urgh, oxygen, highly overrated!" Buffy breathed. Her sister let go and quickly ran upstairs, before her sister changed her mind. Willow followed her, glancing behind shortly, seeing Buffy and Spike now facing each other.

"Well I should go. Do you want to help?"

"And be a bloody wanker? For you, anything, luv!", he smiled at her and they walked up the stairs as well, kissing at the top before uncoupling and walking into the kitchen.

4:00, Summer's residence:

Xander and Giles, who had been out shopping for beverages were coming through the back door arguing.

"Buffy told us to get soda and sugary drinks that the teenagers could get hyper on. Not tea, G-man!"

"Xander, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times never call me that again. And tea I find rather soothing."

"Yeah British man, the girls will be swarming around tea because it's soothing," Xander said sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"I thought it more for us. It would soothe us, the chaperones, from being around, 10 hyper-active girls."

"Ahhh, gotcha G-man! Good thinking."

"Xander!" Giles glared at him.

"That was just to tempting to through away the opportunity!" Xander laughed, rubbing his hands together. "Muahaha I am an evil Xander."

Giles rolled his eyes placing the paper bags with drinks in them onto the counter as Buffy walked in wearing an apron, Anya in pursuit.

"Anya no we can't invite any more demons to our not-so-little little party! I'm sorry. Oh hey guys, get the drinks?" Anya looked mildly disappointed and lagged behind.

"And tea!" Xander said brightly in a very bad imitation of a British accent.

"And you are British since?" Buffy asked jokingly.

"Never, but the tea will be soothing," Xander informed the blonde.

"Giles, who is he and what have you done with Xander?" Buffy asked her watcher.

Anya was now contemplating behind Buffy and whined," But why not? Oh I have an idea! We can ask for an entrance fee! That way, profit for us! Yay," Anya chirped in.

"Dare you ask anyone for an entrance fee and you may just find bunnies hopping in your apartment!" Buffy growled. Anya quickly dropped the idea seeing as an entrance fee was defiantly not worth floppy eared bunnies roaming around in her new and bunny-free apartment.

"I ask you Anya, do you think about anything else other then money?" Xander paused," and sex?"

"Don't be so snippish Harris, because I do think of other things!" Anya retorted angrily.

"Name 3 things."

Anya thought hard, "I don't have to answer that!" and she turned on her heels, furiously stalking out of the kitchen mumbling something about wishing Xander were a bunny so she could kill him.

Buffy shook her head in disbelief," You two will never stop fighting now will you?"

"Did I ever say anything when you and Spike argue, nonstop may I add!"

"No, mostly because you fought with him just as much maybe more."

"Like that is possible," Xander snorted," Where is the chip head at anyway?"

"He said he was going shopping for gifts. He also said he didn't know when he would be back," Buffy told Xander, glaring at him for calling her boyfriend chip head.

Xander laughed and shook his head," More like stealing for gifts."

"Xander, he has a conscience now. I think he has changed enough to no longer steal gifts," she said coolly, trying to keep her temper under control.

"So what are the girls doing right now," Buffy said, swiftly changing the subject.

"Mm, not sure. Something girlie. What did you do at 16?"

"Gossip. Talk about boys. The usual."

"There's your answer. They are probably in their room talking. Prepping for the party."

"Well I'm glad they stayed out of my way while I cooked, but when I hadn't heard a peep from them all day I started to worry," Buffy said taking a cutting board out and a stack of crackers and cheese. She started to make little bites for the appetizers.

"Well I won't distract you from making your cracker bites, so I'll just leave," Xander said. He twitched his nose," Hey what's that smell?"

"Oh shit! The turkey! I completely forgot," she said rushing over to the burning bird in the oven and put her oven mitts on.

She pulled it out and as quickly as possible put it on the counter. Sure enough the turkey was slightly blackened on the bottom.

"Well to the foreign Potentials you can say it's blackened turkey, a rare delicacy and famous recipe in the Summer's family, passed down from generation to generation. To the natives you can say… I got nothing!" Xander chipped his idea to the now furiously scrapping Buffy," Buff, put down the knife before you cut a hole straight through the bird!"

Buffy gave up and put the sharp object down as Xander advised her and a lock of blond hair fell in her face. She blew on it hard making it fly up for a second and fluttering back into its previous place. She tried again with no result.

"It's useless!" she exclaimed.

"Aw, Buff just cause the turkey is a little burnt doesn't mean that that the not so burnt parts won't taste good!"

"No, not that, my hair. It's useless, no matter how hard I try to put my hair back with out using my dirty hands, it will never work!" the slayer said throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Ok, this is defiantly my cue to go set something up, not here. So I'll just leave," he said taking the tray of crackers into the dining room.

Buffy sighed deeply and called for Andrew. He came dashing into the kitchen.

"Andrew, could you do me a favor and decorate the turkey with lettuce, so you can't see the burnty goodness?" Buffy asked sweetly smiling," I know it's Christmas Eve, but I am still going on a quick patrol, ok? Those pesky vampires don't give a damn if it's the holiday or not!" she said with mild anger evident in her voice.

"Sure, fine by me just be back before 7, so you don't miss the party," Andrew supported taking over the cooking while Buffy took her apron off and gathered a couple of stakes together and put her knee length leather jacket on.

5:00 Patrol:

Buffy was walking through the cemetery when she heard a branch break. Her astute slayer senses were on high alert and she followed the sounds. A slim, dark figure could be seen in the darkness. Buffy raised her stake ready to slay when the figure whipped around, the bottom of a leather duster flying swiftly through the air.

"Buffy! Whoa! Watch were you point that thing, luv," a familiar voice said," bloody dangerous!"

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked surprised to see the peroxide haired vampire.

"Patrolling. You?"

"Same. Damn those vampires, never give it a rest!" she laughed," so you want to join me in my sweep of the cemeteries?"

"Of course luv!" and hand in hand they walked through the grave stone rows, looking for any new and fresh vampire popping their heads out from fresh graves. Nothing.

The two stopped to rest shortly and they faced each other. Buffy stuck her stake in her usual hiding spot, her waistband and asked Spike," I was thinking, you said a pre-Christmas gift the other night. What more could you have gotten for me? I'm not that special!"

Spike touched her soft hair and played with it, "You know I love you right?" he said, pulling her close to him and kissing her gently. She didn't dare, or more she couldn't resist and pulled her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She let go for the shortest moment to say, "Yes, I do. And I think I love you too." But she didn't even get that far, since it was very hard to say anything at all with his lips on top of hers.

An annoyed voice behind her groaned, "What _is_ this? Smooch-Fest 2003?"

Both of them broke apart to see a young male vampire glaring at the two of them. They glared back at the Fledgling.

"Hell Slayer, I could've attacked you already."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Do you mind? We're kind of in the middle of something." She sighed and then pulled out a stake from her waistband," Come on. Let's make it quick."

"You bet!" the vamp said. "I'm going to be the one everyone will be talking about after I kill the Slayer."

"Like I haven't heard this one a million times," Buffy told Spike.

"From me included," he added.

"Yes from you. But you were actually threatening. The first couple times anyway," she said with a wink. "You know you could never hurt me, even if you tried!"

"Really? You want to test that theory?" Spike said with a glint in his eye, his scarred eyebrow slightly raised. He traced a finger down her arm. "I could hurt you real bad…" Buffy rolled her eyes again, but leaned in for another kiss but pulled back slightly after they touched.

"You could try but I don't think you would get very far!"

"Will you two stop yapping?" the vamp yelled. "I swear. I thought vampires were supposed to _kill_ Slayers, not make out with them. You truly are an embarrassment to are kind, you know that?"

"Well then, you haven't been in my world," Buffy replied flippantly.

"Buffy, just kill the guy already," Spike sighed. "He's getting on my bloody nerves."

Buffy turned towards the young vamp. "You heard him," she said with a shrug. "Sorry about this." She held up the stake and flung it hard at the vamp, piercing it right in the heart.

"Bitch!" it yelled as it exploded into dust.

"Ok well maybe not so much! You were right that vampire did get on my nerves, most vamps die in silence but no we have to talk back!" she grinned and faced Spike once more," As much as I love this we really should get a move on. We don't want to be late for the party!"

"I have to finish some business first. Oh and by the way, you are that special and so much more," he spoke those final words softly, leaving Buffy standing in the somewhat cold Sunnydale winter.

--------

A/n: Well that was longer then expected, and a little too fluffy for my taste! But anything to please the readers. I will update soon. Just read and review, cause that usually gets me going faster, ok?

Thanks to all my persistent reviewers: justawritier, ness345, sexyspike, AmethystDragon81, spbangel and all my anonymous reviewers too!

Luv ya guys and hope for many new readers who review!

Till next time, your not-so-favorite-writer,

Kali


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am nothing but a person with a wild imagination.

Can I even begin to tell you how sorry I am, that I haven't updated? I blame my extremely stubborn muse, who came down with a serious case of writer's block and therefore was otherwise incapable of writing… But guess what! I found a cure; an extremely boring and slow babysitting night, a large bowl of very unhealthy buttered popcorn and a glass of water!

And now to the next chapter….

**Chapter 11: Christmas secrets revealed part 1**

By the time Buffy had changed into a long sleeved, red dress that fell slightly off her shoulders, the party had already begun downstairs. She fixed her blonde hair so it could gently sit on her, curled shoulders and applied a light layer of make-up. She walked down the stairs to see a grand display of food, presents and lights in her once dull living room. She looked around and spotted Willow approaching her,

" Hey Buffy, have a good patrol?" Willow had only just seen her friends face now a gasped slightly," Buffy, your glowing, and not just in a radioactive way! Somebody must be happy!" she sing sang. It was for the fist time in a while that Buffy looked well rested and smiley.

The slayer just grinned and replied," Will! Could you say that any louder? And, yes, for once, maybe I am happy."

"Aww, Buffy is in love! You love him, you wanna hug him, you wanna kiss him!" the witch continued.

"That's it. You have been watching to much TV. I am cutting you off!" Buffy said sarcastically, now walking towards the kitchen, when there was a knock on the door. Buffy opened it and it was Spike standing there, in black jean pants and to the girls surprise a white button down shirt. He was also carrying five presents under his arms.

" 'Ello ladies. Sorry I'm late. Had, ah, a little trouble along the way. Small rough and tumble," he greeted the two girls, excusing himself. Buffy drew closer to Spike to give him a light peck on the lips. Willow just watched, thinking how cute they looked.

"Hey, can I take those for you?" Buffy asked.

"I thought, I'm the gentleman who is usually supposed to ask those questions," Spike pouted and then smirked at the woman he loved. And then he paused and looked stunned from Buffy to Willow to Buffy once more, "Wait, what?"

"Oh," Buffy giggled," I blame the mistletoe! And anyway she already knows, you know, basement? Us resting, ring any bells?"

Spike nodded and said," But have you told your friends yet?"

Buffy looked down, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting, trying very hard to hide her blushing face from the Wicca and Spike. She felt so guilty.

Dawn was just passing the three when she overheard the last part of their conversation and stopped," Wait, told us what?"

"Oh, nothing little 'Bit. Nothing you didn't already know," Spike said, disappointment apparent in his voice, that Buffy hadn't come out yet. But he wasn't about to break his promise to his lady now matter how disappointed he was.

"Hey Wills, could you come help me with the thing in the room?" Buffy asked lamely trying to get out of the uncomfortable situation.

"Tell me what!" Dawn asked impatiently now eyeing the young adults, well in Spike's case not so young, suspiciously.

Willow caught on to what Buffy was trying to and said," Sure, let's go," and the two rushed out into the kitchen. Willow herself was not so eager to continue the awkward conversation.

Buffy sighed deeply and looked at her long-time friend. As much as she wanted to tell the rest of her friend, she was positively terrified of what the Scoobies reaction would be, and not to mention the pesky potentials. Buffy herself was still slightly, scratch that majorly confused if she truly did love Spike, but her gut mostly told her yes, she did, fully, undeniably and unconditionally love him. Unfourtunatly a small part of her was still denying the feeling of love and that small part of uncertainty was enough to overrule her, but not anymore she firmly decided. She was won over, for the first time by her gut and maybe it was just the holiday spirit in her, but she was going to stick with her gut, "Wills, there's something I have to do quickly. I've figured something out and, well, nevermind", she said heading to her room, "You'll find out soon enough anyway," she whispered quietly so Willow couldn't humanly hear her.

"Ok, Buff. I'm just going to head back to the party, start some music and…" her voice drifted into silence as the slayer disappeared from sight.

Dawn was still standing by the entrance, even as her sister passed (whom she so kindly ignored as she laughed out loud while passing), wondering what they had been talking about. Spike had at this point left her as well and gone into the living room. The vampire walked to the fluorescently lit tree and placed his gifts under it and then went to go sit on the couch next to Kat and Molly, both Potentials he had grown quite fond of, one for her close-to-home and familiar accent and the other for her maturity, honesty and cool attitude during rough situations. Suddenly a triumphant "Aha! I get it!" came from the entrance hall and Spike just shook his head and tsked her in disbelief at how the lil' Bit could be such a ditz sometimes, but in an extremely cute way (and Spike was so glad, he had not said that outloud!). Shortly after he emerged himself in deep conversation with the two girls, on the other side of him three or four other Slayerettes were swooning and sighing over him while contently listening in on their little chat, much to Spike's great annoyance. If anyone were to see this scene and known William the Bloody previous three or four years ago, they would have laughed…

TBC…

------

A/n: Well this chapter was a little on the short side, but because it's a two-parter, possible three-parter chapter! So I swear to you the next chapter will be longer, ok!

Well, I hoped you liked it, and constructive critisism would be greatly appreciated (not just "It sucked.") so feed my soul and review. It will also help the plot bunnies and my muse get along better. Also, if you are a Bones fan, my story "Back" should be updated sometime within the next two days!

Tata, REVIEW!

kali


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ah yes, this story! I came across some of my original plot lines for it in the vacation and realized I've missed writing this story! Though I never did get my 53 reviews I will still give you the next chapter, as a really late holiday present, and I hope I haven't lost everyone's interest….

Well here's the next chapter:

Chapter Twelve: Christmas Secrets Revealed Part 2

The music droned loudly and pounded in Buffy's ears as she finally reached her room and crossed the floor littered with sleeping bags, magazines informing her about the latest trends and fashions – not that there was a major apocalypse looming over everyone's heads that could end the world or anything like that – and cosmetics. She pushed the many items of belonging aside, opened her closet, and pulled out her weapons trunk that had long been abandoned in the back since Xander carved her the other one, but she still kept personal belongings in the old trunk. With a loud click the lock opened and revealed a carefully wrapped present labeled 'Spike'. She glanced at it then tore it open. A leather-bound journal lay inside the wreckage of what was once wrapping paper. Buffy got up and reached for a pen on her desk and began to write furiously. When she was finished she snapped it shut and re-packaged it in a not so festive cardboard brown box, taping it shut.

Downstairs, only the bright green, red and white flashing lights of the Christmas tree illuminated the many bodies throwing themselves around, dancing lively to the disco music in the rather small living room. Everyone seemed to be having themselves a ball, heck even Andrew seemed to be enjoying himself, and was dancing in such a manner that suggested it was the first time he had ever even tried to dance. Well almost everyone, except the two lumps that were moping on either end of the lumpy couch. Buffy sat herself between Xander and Anya, frowning herself. She had thrown a brief glace at the dance floor and saw Spike dancing with Dawn. A pang of jealousy had swept over her, hence the commiserating party on the couch. She knew it was nothing, but it still bugged her. A few tendrils of golden hair fell in her face when she saw an offering hand in front of her. She looked up and gazed into pools of blue. He tilted his head and she knew what he was insinuating.

"Fancy a dance, luv?"

She nodded and firmly took his hand. Spike led her to the dance floor and gently supported her back with a cold hand that sent shivers up her back. Not once had the slayer broken the gaze of her vampire boyfriend. Soft music played as they gently swayed between a few of the other couples.

_What ravages of spirit_

_Conjured this temptuous rage_

_Created you a monster _

_Broken by the rules of love_

Content and at peace, Buffy slowly moved closer towards Spike, sliding one hand to his chest and the other behind his shoulder, pulling him closer so she could snuggle her head in the crook of his shoulder. She deeply inhaled the scent that she had tried to overlook the previous year. Now she found it addictive. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol that lingered on Spikes dark midnight shirt was uniquely his for it had a slight twinge of something she just couldn't put her finger on. Spike played with the long curly hair, wrapping it around his finger and letting unravel again. Occasionally he stroked her head tenderly and caringly, just happy to be this near to her, happy that she didn't seem to care that there were fifteen or so people around her that may have judged her.

_And fate has lead you through it_

_You do what you have to do_

_And fate has led you through it_

_You do what you have to do._

_And I have the sense to recognize that_

_I don't know how to let you go_

"This is nice," she whispered into his ear with a sigh, "Can we stay like this forever?"

"Wouldn't be complaining, luv."

"Then why can't we?"

"There's the Biggest and Baddest coming and we have to go be heroes. That's why," he told her gently. She pulled away ever so slightly to look at him in the eyes. She saw the love and the passion behind those cerulean eyes, she saw the spark in him that was his soul, she saw William. She broke away with a jerking movement, shivering, a tear in the corner of her eye, threatening to fall. It was the first time she saw the depths in his eyes and she was scared. Oh God, she was so scared. Scared of what might happen if she fell fully in love with him, if she already hadn't. She was scared that she would lose him to her cursed love.

_Every moment marked_

_With apparitions of your soul_

_I'm ever swiftly moving_

_Trying to escape this desire_

_The yearning to be near you_

_I do what I have to do_

_The yearning to be near you_

_I do what I have to do_

He gave her a benevolent smile as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Her shaking ceased as he sweetly encouraged her, "Luv, I know there's a lot we still have to suss out, hell I'm just as terrified as you-" he was cut off by the smashing glass and the terror filled screams of partying teenagers. One large and particularly violent demon stood in the middle of a small mob of Bringers. The Demon stood easily six feet tall, almost having to slouch to fit in the house, and had six large horns protecting it's back. It snarled threateningly, "Slayer!" bearing its large and sharp teeth to the scared witless victims.

"Boy do you guys ever know how to crash party or what?" she exclaimed, pushing her previous fears back. Demons, not the personal type the real ones, she could handle. She poised for action as Spike stood behind her to watch her back. The Bringers took not a second to attack and ran towards the nearest body, while the demon charged towards the much shorter slayer.

"Girls, remember your training!" she reminded the girls. "Xander, get the weapons chest!"

The fight had commenced. The Slayer threw a roundabout kick straight into the demons stomach. He stammered backwards and tripped over the windowsill and onto the already semi-destroyed patio.

"Little clumsy, aren't we Big Guy!" she joked, walking towards the monster with proud struts before pulling back for a strong right hook in it's face. It continued to stumble until it finally regained its balance. Then it laughed.

"You don't know who you're dealing with Slayer!" The horned demon began to rapidly move, twitching back and forth ever faster, until a second identical demon stood tall next to it's identical self. Now the two moved faster then before both aiming strong punches and kicks her way. She blocked every single attack except a strong jab straight to the temple. She felt her skull emit a small crack, blood trickling down her face and as she fell into unconsciousness, everything seemed to slow down ten fold. She heard girls screaming, pleading for their lives and the music was still ever so faintly playing in the background._ "Deep within I'm shaken by the violence," _she heard the radio sing right before a potential got slammed into it, destroying the shelf along with the electronic. She saw the blood of innocent girls run and carnage lay everywhere in sight, until her vision faded to black…

TBC…

A/n: A little angsty I know, but I felt it nesseccary so there! Piffle on you if you feel otherwise. But know worries there is more fluff to come on Christmas Day a Casa Summers!

Review please and feed my soul! Don't be afraid to be honest and I accept anonymous reviews too! Thanks to all my previous readers, I don't know if you're there, but you know who you are! Thanks for your support guys!!!

You want to know what happens? I need and minimum of 6 reviews for chapter 13!

Luv Y'all!

-Kali-


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:

Hello to those who are reading this fiction. This is my formal note of a apology. This story is on a temporary hiatus as I have a lot going on in my life right now. I'm currently moving apartments and amongst other things struggling to balance out my life. Sadly fanfiction is something that has to give a little as real life must always take priority. Furthermore I have the overwhelming desire to re-write this whole thing before I continue any further (re-reading my atrocious writing from four years ago makes me cringe), but the time is severely lacking.

Therefore, I must ask those of you still reading this story for a favor: I am looking for a beta-reader to review my stories, both this one and my other two projects I am working on: Fourth Life and How To Be Dead (both of which will be updated soonish). If you are interested or know of someone willing to take time and work with me through a few new chapters as well as re-writing some old chapter, please PM me.

I am still extremely engaged in my writing, but time constrains me. I hope I have your understanding and patience. Eventually when things are a little less crazy, I hope to finish this story as well as my other two.

Again, I apologize.

~Kali


End file.
